


Something New

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Thophis smut. I can no long tell if i'm writing this a modern au or not so you chose how you see it.
Relationships: Apophis/Thoth (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Kudos: 13





	Something New

Apophis felt his back hit the bed before he had understood what was happening. Thoth had grabbed his arm, without warning, and ran towards the bed. He had tossed Apophis on to the bed and leaned over him. His eyes examined every inch of Apophis. Thoth's gaze burned like a fire that completely engulfed Apophis. He squirmed under the intense gaze.

"Thoth..." his voice was quiet as he averted his eyes.

"Allow me to have my way with you." Thoth's voice was stern and low, it sent a shiver down Apophis's spine. He cheek stained pink as his mind raced. He was shaking under his lover's gaze. It really wasn't fair what Thoth could do to him with a single look. Thoth gently grabbed his chin, forcing them to lock eyes. Apophis's voice escaped him. He nodded slightly, closing his eyes. He felt Thoth remove him hand before peppering him skin with feather light kisses. The kisses increased, littered with bites, when he lifted Apophis's shirt. He gasped when Thoth bite a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Thoth's movements were slow and careful. Apophis covered him mouth to lessen the sounds spilling out. He felt Thoth's touch disappear. He opened his eyes slightly, watching as Thoth moved between his legs, spreading them so Thoth could fit between them.

"Don't cover your mouth or silence yourself." Thoth used one hand to place Apophis's hands above his head while the other slowly lifted his shirt of, pulling it over Apopthis's head and tossing it aside in favor of continuing his assault on his lover's chest. Thoth's gaze burned against his skin, in contrast to his cool touch. He could feel his lover studying every change in his expression. Thoth's lips pressed lower and lower until stopping at his lovers waistband. His eyes locked with Apophis's as he slowly removed his pants, kissing along his thigh as he went. Apophis moan when Thoth bit his inner thigh.

He loved the feeling of being marked by Thoth. Each bit was a symbol of their love and a remind that Thoth was his and he was Thoth's. Thoth continued marking as many exposed patch of skin as he could, purposely avoiding the place Apophis wanted his mouth most. After a considerable amount of time of no contact Apophis jumped at the sudden heat between his legs. Thoth's tongue licked slowly up the base of his hardened cock. He continued the pattern, occasionally running his tongue along the slit.

Apophis felt his entire body shaking with pleasure. Thoth made him come apart and he loved it. He gripped the bed as he let out a straggled cry in between broken moans and crys of his lover's name. He gasped as he felt Thoth sallow his cock. His eyes rolled back as he arched his body. He could still feel Thoth's burning gaze watching his face, never moving their point of focus, examining and recording every detail on Apophis face. Thoth hummed, sending a vibration through his cock, while gripping his lover's hips.

Apophis felt heat pooling in his stomach. He was close, Thoth could tell. Apophis whined at the lack of contact when Thoth moved away. Thoth slowly pressed a finger into Apophis, causing him to wince at the pain. He kissed his lover's knee in reassurance as him finger moved to stretch Apophis. It felt uncomfortable having something inside of himself. The pain slowly replaced it's self with pleasure. Apophis found himself rolling his hips into the fingers. His breath hitched when Thoth brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"There." He moaned out when Thoth brushed his fingers against the spot again. Thoth's slender fingers continued abusing the spot, turning Apophis into a moaning mess. Just as he felt himself nearing his limit the contact stopped. He whined but stopped when he felt his legs shift. Thoth leaned down trapping Apophis in a kiss as he felt something much big than fingers enter him. He moaned in the kiss, allowing Thoth to slip his tongue into the black haired male's mouth. Apophis mind started to haze. The room filled with muffled moans and broken calls of Thoth's name. 

He really wouldn't mind if Thoth did this more often.Apophis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer as he wrapped his legs around his waist. They broke the kiss to breath before immediately resuming it. Apophis wanted to stay this close to Thoth for forever, but he could tell both of them getting close. Thoth's movements became less rymthmatic every thrust. Apophis came first, pleasure of having Thoth this close to him overwhelming his mind. Thoth followed, not being able to handle the sudden tightness of his lover. He pulled out and collapsed on Apophis's chest, burying his face in his lover's neck. Apophis cuddled Thoth close, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist.

"We should do this again." Apophis smiled at the small half nod half shake the bluenette gave in response. Apophis wouldn't mind trying something new every once in a while.


End file.
